Bees Knees
A handsome guy with bee stingers sticking out of his knees, created August 18th, 2010. Personality He looks like a super handsome fit greek beach bum guy, but he's kind of oblivious... when he's not in costume his response to a lady showing interest is to talk about his comic collection. He's a real jokester, super agile and always ready with a quip. He's been known to work with Lovely Ladybug. History He was sickly at age 17, needing to go to physical therapy, it was while walking home from one of these sessions that a lightening bolt arched off a giant laser blast and struck him. This caused his bones to become much stronger and drastically increased his health. New Copia is a city that is constantly plagued by immense gang warfare between crooks and a huge amount of police forces; they are deadlocked almost 24/7. One day a giant laser suddenly erupts out of the city an disappears as quickly as it came, leaving behind shat pants and religious/cashgrab/alcoholic fervor. A few days later and suddenly mutants spring up and get thrown into the turf war from all sides. One of these mutants grows a pair of spikes out of his knees, pops some advil and proceeds to tweet about it. He then gets into a fight with a fat guy who can create explosions, a black mage with a grenade launcher, and a man with double tapedecks on his shoulders which results in his school being ripped apart just a week before his senior graduation. At the very, very shitty advice of his friends he decides to run from the cops and hide out in the ghetto where he walks into crossfire and becomes one with the turf war, adopting the persona "The Bees Knees" and learning how to fight through the spiritual release called Breakdancing. Powers He has stronger bones than normal, not adamantium or anything, but stronger than average. He's able to use the retractable bone spikes that extend from his knees as melee or projectile weapons. The force at which he's able to launch these spikes can also propel him into the air if he fires them downward, giving him a means of transportation. He wears shock absorbing boots to ensure a safe landing. He's able to vary the speed at which he fires them, and as time goes on they get harder and denser. Allies *'Hot Tomali' - An elderly Mexican guy who fell in a volcano and got fire powers. Serves as Bees Knees mentor. *'Da Bomb' - Bees Knees' best friend was walking home from school when he fell into a puddle of toxic waste. When he wokes up, he found he could literally explode parts of his body over and over again. A cocky, arrogant black teen, he refers to himself in third person whenever he's in his hero persona. He's fond of non sequitur explosive puns. Kind of loud, but outgoing and fun to be around. *'Holy Moley' - A Priest is one day granted the power, by god, to tunnel though the ground with ease and becomes a vigilante. He's an aggressively religious bible-thumper who has a penchant for popping up (from underground) at the worst possible time. While he is fairly obnoxious, he has helped BK and his friends on more than one occasion, and has his heart in largely the right place. Unfortunately, due to the nature of his power, he has to spend most of his time underground and/or in dimly lit areas. This has, for some reason, still not stopped him from trying to help people. Even if they're terrified to see a grown man burst from the ground and subdue criminals, only to hop back down. He has a serious problem with misquoting, botching, and confusing bible verses. Largely helpful, if incredibly pacifistic, he refuses to kill unless absolutely necessary, and instead prefers to restrain his victims neck deep in the ground. Rogues Much of the information on Bees Knees' rouges gallery has been lost. *'Cat's Cradle' - Bees Knees' primary antagonists, a criminal organization lead by The Cat's Pajamas. *'Ashy 'Bo' - A black kid who's family is broke and poor, so he can't afford the medicine for his condition of extreme ashyness, so ashy he almost looks like an albino. One day he gets into a fight when he unleashes a deadly right elbow into his attacker's face, blinding him with a sudden explosion of ash and allowing him to escape. He decides he's taken enough punishment from the man and dons a costume, becoming the scourge of the city, Ashy 'Bo. *'Monkey's Elbow' - A regular guy whose elbow is completely covered in dense hair. Diving elbow drops from him can be fatal. Has extra human strength, not super human strength. *'Dr. Narcolepsy' - Extremely bright geneticist with a penchant for falling asleep often and without warning. This is why his workplace floor is bouncy, like a moon bounce. *'Sheamus MacAber' - A Spanish mob boss with a flamethrower for a leg *'Purple Drank' - High-Rolling pimp Darius 'Funk' Watson was riding down the track, making his nightly rounds. During a vicious battle between Bee's Knees and Cat's Pajamas, the fiendish feline tosses BK into Funk's styling caddie, causing him to veer off-course and crash into a nearby chemical building. His car rams into a vat of experimental purple chemicals, pouring into the vehicle and causing a startling change. His skin turned a bright purple, Funk discovered that any liquid he comes into contact with quickly changes color, turning anyone who drinks it into a mindless brute under his control. Blaming Bee's Knees for his accident, he devotes his life to destroying him (and also pimping) as the Purple Drank. *'The Scarlet Cravat' - An insidious Victorian gentleman whose collection of patterned neck wear each gives a new villainous power. He speaks in old fashioned idioms that no-one can understand. *'Hobo Soup' - During a flood a bolt of lightning arched from the same laser that created Bees Knees strikes a drowning group of homeless men, causing science as their DNA and electricity mixed in with the garbage-infested waters around them. More monster than man, with the thoughts of a dozen vindictive homeless men rattling around in his head, he terrorizes the city as... Hobo Soup. *A man made of pure light who likes money *A lazy ahoge detective who can stop time and his hardgay muscly diamond compatriot *A pseudo-alcoholic substitute teacher weeaboo with a Chinese warsword *A black mage with a grenade launcher *A guy with double (!!!) tapedecks on his shoulders *'Dime-A-Dozen'- A duplicator that is capable of creating mass quantities of duplicates, but they're of a very poor quality, weak and easier to dispel. Gallery BNheadshot.png|Without his trademark mask 136501390066.png|Doodle comic of Bees Knees' first meeting with Lovely Ladybug 136509904577 1.png|More doodles of him interaction with Lovely Ladybug 1366771322150.png|the only fighting style to make full use of his stingers IMG 2312.PNG|Pursued by Toxique 1370981901289.jpg|At the beach Colby-and-bee-in-fit.jpg 1390751190732.jpg|With /co/lette, /co/nrad, /co/meleon, Lovely Ladybug, and Motion IMG_4252.JPG CO Chibis series 1 (Bees Knees).png Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hero